Devices are known in the art which hold rolled paper towels or toilet tissue on a cylindrical tube. The paper is typically rolled around a cardboard tube and the cylindrical tube provided by the device passes through this cardboard tube. These devices allow the rolled paper to rotate freely about the cylindrical tube without falling off. A well known method of achieving this result is to use a cylindrical tube which is telescopic and spring-loaded. This tube is then compressed to fit inside the cardboard tube of the rolled paper. The rolled paper is then fitted between two lateral supports and the spring-loaded cylindrical tube expands to fit against each of the supports, thereby holding the assembly in place while allowing the rolled paper to turn freely.
This method of attachment is awkward and often difficult to use. Installation of the rolled paper and removal of the empty cardboard tubes requires coordination and dexterity which may make these devices unusable for some. While this method of holding rolled paper is not without merit, it does not provide the ease and convenience of use of the present invention. The present invention relates to a holder for these rolled papers which includes a novel and convenient method of attachment. This new method of attachment causes the present invention to substantially depart from the prior art.